Love through a window
by VoiceInYourHead
Summary: Sorato fic...ein bisschen traurig...*sniff*


Disclaimer: Weder Sora noch Yamato *sniff* gehören mir -_-`` Mir gehört gar nix.  
  
AN: Falls ihr mir was zu sagen habt: Teensora@aol.com  
  
  
  
1 In the End  
  
  
  
Ich ging durch die dunklen Strassen Odaibas. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht und ich bin allein. Ich bin immer allein. Es ist egal, ob es Mitternacht und die Strassen dunkel sind, oder das Leben am Tage auf den Strassen pulsiert, Yamato Ishida ist immer allein. Ich gehe diesen Weg. Ich rede mir selbst ein, dass es am Besten so ist. Eines Tages wache ich vielleicht auf und verschwinde, ohne Warnung, ohne Plan. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass mich etwas hier festhält, oder mich meine Entscheidungen bereuen lässt, wenn mein Tag gekommen ist. Es muss für mich da draußen etwas besseres geben als Odaiba, Tokio. Um diesen Traum in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen, kann ich niemanden in mein Leben eindringen lassen und mich dazu zu bringen, dass Leben in Odaiba doch nicht so schlecht zu finden. Das darf nicht passieren.  
  
Ich weiß genau, wohin es mich treibt. Ich werde heute Nacht nicht dorthin gehen, ich werde diesen Teil der Stadt meiden. Aber meine Füße tragen mich in genau diesen Stadtteil. Ich zwinge mich, die Straße zu überqueren, nicht in sie einzubiegen. Trotzdem gehe ich Sekunden später die Strasse runter, kenne den Weg auswendig. Aber heute, da werde ich nicht vor ihrem Haus stoppen, ich werde einfach weiter gehen.  
  
Aber da ich schon mal hier bin...Ich bahne mir meinen Weg durch ihren Garten, um einen Blick durch ihr Fenster zu werfen. Ich muss einfach wissen, ob sie sicher in ihrem Zimmer sitzt und ob es ihr gut geht. Wenn es ihr gut geht, geht es mir auch gut. Mein Leben scheint im Gleichgewicht zu sein, wenn sie da ist. Ich habe ihr einmal gesagt, dass ich sie nicht nahe an mich rankommen lassen kann, aber ist das hier nicht nahe? Ich zerstöre alles, was ich in den letzten Jahren mit so harter Arbeit aufgebaut habe. Niemand konnte Yamato Ishida nahe kommen; Yamato Ishida brauchte niemanden; Yamato Ishida war ein Rebell; Yamato Ishida war eine Mauer; Yamato Ishida brach langsam zusammen.  
  
Es war alles ihre Schuld. Sie ist in mein Leben getreten und mit einigen Blicken, mit einigen Worten, sanfte und weniger sanfte, hatte sie meine jahrelange Arbeit zerstört. Sie hat mich nicht bemitleidet, dass wusste ich. Es war nicht Mitgefühl, dass es mir angetan hatte. Ich hatte jahrelang genug Mitgefühl von Taichi und Kari bekommen, aber nie war meine harte Schale zerbrochen. Es war nichts bestimmtes...sie schien mich nur einfach auf eine Art zu verstehen, auf die mich noch niemand zuvor verstanden hatte. Viele Leute hatten vorgetäuscht, mich zu verstehen, sie kannten nicht das Gefühl, verlassen zu werden. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie irgendwer sie hätte freiwillig verlassen konnte. Ich hätte das niemals getan. Wenn ich die freie Wahl hätte, würde ich sie niemals gehen lassen. Aber ich habe keine Wahl, und so muss ich mich damit begnügen, durch ihr Fenster zu starren.  
  
Ich war so dicht dran. Als sie eines morgens in mein Apartment kam, hat sie mich gebeten, nicht kaltherzig oder gemein zu ihr zu sein. Meine Verteidigung ist in diesem einem Moment auf eine kleine Fütze zusammengeschrumpft. Es fühlte sich so gut an, auch wenn es falsch war. Trotzdem war es hart. Aber ich musste es tun, ich musste es endlich aussprechen.  
  
Ich rutschte ein Stück näher an sie ran. Ich wusste noch nicht, wie ich es fertig bringen sollte. Aber dann sprach ich es aus.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Danke, dass du für mich da warst, danke, dass du mich den Coolen hast spielen lassen, als TK und die anderen Kiddies allein gegen MaloMyotismon gekämpft haben, ohne dich wäre ich durchgedreht. Danke, dass du etliche Male mein Leben gerettet hast. Danke, dass du mich nicht mich selbst sein lässt und alle Menschen in meiner Umgebung für selbstverständlich halte. Danke, dass du für mich da warst, als ich mich verletzt und mein Leben gehasst habe, nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich hoffe, du weißt wie viele 'Danke' in diesem Wort enthalten sind. Dann hab ich sie geküsst. Nicht wie die vorigen Male. Ich werde nichts mehr so sein lassen, wie es früher war. Ich küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und umarmte sie. Dann sah ich sie an, direkt in ihre braunen Augen. Dieses Mal, wollte ich nichts verheimlichen, dieses Mal, ganz egal, wie sehr die Konsequenzen schmerzen könnten, dieses Mal musste die Wahrheit ausgesprochen werden.  
  
"Sora...", fing ich an.  
  
"Shhhhh..." Sie legte einen Finger auf meine Lippen und küsste sie dann sanft. Der Kuss dauerte nur Sekunden, aber es schien wie eine Ewigkeit. Als sie von mir abließ und in meine Augen sah, erkannte ich, dass sie mich verstanden hatte. Sie lächelte und stand auf, drehte sich dann um, um ihre Hand nach mir auszustrecken. Ich nahm sie und drückte sie, ohne dass ich wollte, dass das passiert. Ich wollte alles aufhalten, die Zeit zurückdrehen, die Worte, die mich so belastet hatten zurücknehmen, aber sie hatten unsere Beziehung schon geändert. Für immer.  
  
Ihre Hand rutschte aus meiner, als sie zur Tür ging und meine Hand leblos aufs Sofa fiel. Sie erreichte die Tür und ich beobachtete sie. Ich wollte ihr hinterher laufen und mich vor die Tür werfen, so dass sie nicht gehen konnte. Aber ich ließ sie die Tür öffnen, ich ließ sie hindurchschreiten und ich ließ sie die Tür hinter sich schließen. Sie blickte nicht zurück.  
  
Das ist nun zwei Monate her und ich habe kein einziges Word mit ihr seitdem gewechselt. Ich habe sie kaum gesehen. Natürlich gibt es noch offene Fragen. Tai nervt mich ständig, was denn schief gelaufen sei. Er bringt auch Zettel mit von Mimi, die mich fragt, was ich Sora angetan habe, die mir die Schuld gibt, dass Sora kaum mit ihr redet. Ich weiß das und ich kann damit leben, denn ich weiß, dass sie recht hat. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte stärker sein sollen. Ich hätte die Gefühle, die Sora in mein Leben getragen hat, stärker unterdrücken sollen, aber das habe ich nicht getan und ein anderes Leben als meins wurde ruiniert, und für dieses Leben würde ich mein Leben geben um das Licht in ihr Leben zurückzubringen.  
  
Ich sehne mich nach ihrem Lächeln. Sie könnte noch so sauer und wütend auf mich werden, ein einziges Lächeln wäre es Wert. Wen interessieren andere Welten, wenn das, was ich zum überleben brauche nur das ist, was Sora zu bieten hat?  
  
Darum komme ich her, denke ich. Deshalb sitze ich vor ihrem Fenster und beobachte sie, wie sie liest, oder lernt, oder schläft. Deshalb verbringe ich keine einzige Nacht mehr in meinem Apartment. Ich bin immer hier, warte immer auf ihr Lächeln. Und sie lächelt. Meistens, wenn sie ein Buch liest. Einmal hat sie 'Schattenwelt' gelesen und etwas in dem Buch ließ sie lachen. Es war das schönste Geräusch, das ich jemals vernommen habe. Ich habe mir das Buch am nächsten Tag besorgt und in der Nacht gelesen, ich weiß noch immer nicht, worüber sie gelacht hat.  
  
Manchmal weint sie auch. In diesen Nächten ist es hart, aber ich kann nicht gehen. Meine masochistische Ader lässt mich hier bleiben und ihr zusehen, wie sie ihren Kopf auf ihr Kopfkissen legt und stundenlang schluchzt. Ich weiß, warum sie weint und das schmerzt noch mehr. Ich halte es nicht aus der Grund für ihre Tränen zu sein. Aber das ist es, was ich geworden bin...  
  
Sie legt das Buch hin, dass sie heute Abend gelesen hat. 'Sofie's World'. Morgen muss ich in die Bibliothek gehen. Dann geht sie auf ihr Fenster zu. Ich sollte mich verstecken, oder sicher gehen, dass sie mich nicht sieht, aber ich tu's nicht. Ich sehe sie nur an und sie sieht mich direkt an.  
  
So standen wir lange Zeit da, uns gegenseitig anstarrend, ohne zu reden und ohne dass einer von uns der erste sein sollte, der wegsah. Dann ging sie zurück in ihr Bett und schaltete das Licht aus. Ich denke, es geht ihr gut.  
  
Es wird Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Ich drehe mich um und laufe zurück zum Gehweg. Ich gehe langsam meinen Weg nach Hause, denn ich weiß, dass ich zum letzten Mal hier längs gehe. Ich bin wieder frei. Wenn der Tag kommt, werde ich bereit sein. Wenn meine Chance kommt, kann ich sie wahrnehmen, ohne auf irgendwas Rücksicht zu nehmen. Ich bin wieder stark. Ich habe meine Willenskraft zurück. Jetzt mag ich höllische Qualen erleiden, aber letztendlich wird es mir gut gehen... 


End file.
